Begin Again
by JaninaM8
Summary: AU; all human. Jane is Thor's widow and Loki has vowed to look after Jane and his niece. While doing that, he fell in love with Jane and she's not yet ready for anything more...This will be in three parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

"It's been two years, Loki."

Loki heaved a sigh and looked at Sif with a warning look. She handed him a plate after rinsing the soap off and Fandral, Sif's husband, came up beside Sif to put a plate in the hot soapy basin of water.

"Sif, leave Loki alone. He is aware of how long his brother has been gone," Fandral said.

"That's not my point, F," Sif said and began washing the plate. "He's been pining for Jane all this time while Jane has been pining away for Thor."

"She loved him, Sif," Fandral said. "They were married. Of course she's…pining. She's grieving, Sif."

"Look, I love Jane, I do. She's part of the family even now and I accept her and I accept that, but what I don't accept is the face that Loki has put his life on hold along with Jane."

"Jesus Christ, Sif," Loki muttered. "You act like Thor was just a dog that died. He was her husband. .Who are any of us to put a time stamp on how long it takes to get over that?"

"And if it takes her another two years?" Sif demanded. "What are you going to do? Wait it out until she's ready to date and fall in love again and hope that because you've been there for her she'll choose you? What if she never chooses you, Loki?"

"Just butt out, Sif," Loki snapped and handed the dish towel he'd been using to Fandral. "I'm going to see if there are any more dishes."

"Loki," Sif said on a sigh.

But Loki didn't stick around to hear what else Sif had to say. He made his way out of the kitchen and into the living room. His father and mother were showing a couple guests something on the fireplace mantle and so Loki ducked into the dining room and found Jane collecting some dishes. "Jane, you don't have to do that," he told her and rushed over to help her.

"I'm not a guest anymore, Loki," Jane said with a little laugh. "I haven't been one for a while now."

"Still, my mother would throw a fit seeing you cleaning up," he told her as he knelt down and helped her pick up the forks.

Once the forks were on the plate again, Jane looked down and sighed.

"Jane?" Loki asked. "What's wrong, darling?"

She looked up at him and the solemn expression on her face gave him pause. "Loki, it being Thanksgiving and all, I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am for you."

He smiled tenderly. "And I am thankful for you as well, Jane."

"Uncle Loki!"

Loki jerked forward and he was forced to brace himself on his hands as his niece launched herself on his back. For a sprite of four she was certainly strong and spry.

"Izzy Odinson, do not do that to Uncle Loki," Jane reprimanded and got to her feet.

Izzy climbed off Loki, unfazed.

"Apologize," Jane told her.

"Jane it's fine," Loki said as he got to his feet.

"No, it's not fine, Loki. This is not the time for roughhousing."

"It's my fault she likes to roughhouse though," Loki said and ruffled Izzy's blond hair. "Isn't that right, Iz?"

"Yeah," she said with a grin and then ran off.

Loki looked down at Jane and grinned. "So I hear there are a lot of sales going on tomorrow. Not really sure what that's about."

Jane laughed. "Yeah, I've heard a rumor about that. I think Iz and I will be staying in and avoiding what is sure to be madness."

"Hey, me too," Loki said with a laugh. "So, how about I come over after for dinner? I'll bring wine."

Jane opened her mouth and then clamped it shut.

Loki arched a brow. "Unless you don't want me to come over?"

She looked up at him. "No, no, tomorrow night is perfect."

He grinned. "Perfect."

xxxxxxx

Loki didn't much care that Sif was concerned about him and his relationship with Jane, or the lack thereof as the case may be. Did he wish he could hold Jane in his arms? Of course. Did he long to kiss her? Most definitely. Did he fantasize about making love to her? All the time.

But he wasn't so stupid as to push for something she wasn't yet ready for. He knew how much Jane had loved Thor. He'd watched the two together during their two year marriage before Thor had been killed in a car accident. They had been deeply in love.

After, Loki had watched Jane fall apart and he'd made sure to be there in every way he could for her and Izzy. And for Thor. He and Thor may not have always seen eye to eye on everything, but Loki had loved his brother and knew Thor would have wanted Jane and his daughter looked after.

It was just that Loki hadn't planned on falling in love with Jane while doing just that. It had happened slowly, noticing little quirks and things he found endearing. And then one day it was as though someone had hit him over the head with a sledgehammer and he'd realized that he had fallen head over heels in love with his brother's widow.

But how could he tell her how he felt without scaring her off? She was in mourning. One didn't just get over the death of a spouse just like that. It took time and Loki knew that. Sure, two years was quite a long time, but as he'd told Sif, who was he or anyone to tell someone how long it should take?

She was doing well in every area of her life except for the fact that she had no interest whatsoever in dating. She had told him about some friends who had tried to set her up with a man here and there and Jane had flat out told them no. She was afraid, she'd admitted, and on some level she still felt as though she would be cheating on Thor.

With that in mind, how could he tell her how he felt? He was Thor's brother for crying out loud. He could just imagine how his parents would feel…and what about Izzy? How would they explain that to Izzy?

No, he was fine with how things were. Just fine.

Really.

Until she opened the door and smiled at him as he walked down the walk to her house. His heart swelled in that moment, the way the sun hit her caramel-colored hair, the way her eyes brightened at the sight of him. He convinced himself that her smile was his special smile and that she never smiled at anyone else that way.

Christ. He loved her. He loved her so much he ached with it.

Maybe he should tell her. Maybe he should risk it. One never got anywhere in life without taking a few risks, right?

But then the door opened again and out came a woman with long dark hair and a curvaceous body. Like a needle sliding off a record abruptly, everything came to a halt. This woman had ruined the moment and he hated her for it.

"Loki, this is Darcy Lewis, a friend of mine from work," Jane said, stepping between the two.

Darcy held out her hand. "Hello, Loki. Jane has told me a lot about you."

Loki looked at the woman's proffered hand and then back up at her face. He then looked at Jane. "If you were planning to have other people over you could have called me."

Jane laughed, that kind of fake laugh one does when they're uncomfortable. "Loki, no, it's not a problem at all. I just thought we could all have some dinner and wine. Iz is at your mother's for the night."

Loki was slowly putting the pieces together. This wasn't about Jane just having a couple friends over. This was about Jane setting him up with Darcy. He wasn't easily fooled by people, and could typically see right through any shenanigans. Something was definitely rotten in the state of Denmark.

What had brought this on?

He felt the earth tilt and there was a roaring in his ears. Had she overheard what Sif was saying in the kitchen the day before? Jesus fuck. If she had and then decided to do this…did that mean she was letting him know that he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with her?

She touched his arm. "Loki? You all right?"

He nodded numbly.

"Great, let's go inside and decide what we want to eat," she said and they all trooped into the house together.

"I'll grab menus in the kitchen," Jane said. "You guys can just sit in here while I get them."

Loki was having none of that. He followed Jane into the kitchen while Darcy stayed behind in the living room. "Jane, what the hell is this?" he asked. She looked surprised to see he'd followed her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What are you—"

"Are you setting me up with this friend from work? Funny how I never heard about her until now."

She made like a guppy for a minute before narrowing her eyes at him. "So what if I'm trying to set you up? She's nice. She's funny and smart. She has a great body—"

"Do you want to date her?"

Jane shot him a look. "Why do you sound so angry with me?"

"Because I am."

"Why?"

"You overheard Sif and I talking in the kitchen yesterday didn't you?"

She pursed her lips together and went to the fridge to pull off a menu. "So what if I did?"

He was definitely pissed now. Not to mention hurt. He didn't answer her and instead went back into the living room. Darcy looked up and smiled at him. "Hey, sexy. Come to keep me company?" she asked.

"Darcy, you see like a very nice, if not a bit forward, woman," he told her. "However, you should know that I'm utterly in love with Jane. It would seem hopelessly too, considering the idea of being with me in any capacity is so abhorrent to her that she's decided to set me up. I imagine she'll have a lot to say to me now on the matter but that's fine because I have a lot to say to her. Do you mind leaving now so that she and I may chat?"

"Loki!" Jane exclaimed, coming up behind him. "Darcy, no, you don't have to go."

"Well, no, you don't have to leave Darcy, if you don't mind hearing me and Jane hash out our relationship," Loki said matter-of-factly.

"I'm going," Darcy said quickly and jumped up. She pointed at Jane. "Don't ever set me up again. Bye!"

She ran as though outrunning a fire. Loki looked at Jane pointedly and she glared at him. "You didn't have to do that," she told him.

"So I should have feigned interest in her to – what – make you feel better about not wanting me?"

"Loki, it's not that at all."

"Then what is it?" he demanded.

"I care about you so much and I don't want you to waste your life waiting on something I might never be ready for! You have been there for me ever since Thor passed on and I've taken advantage of that. I let you come here almost every day and never thought that you're missing out on your own life to take care of Izzy and me. We're fine now, Loki, I don't need you to do that anymore."

"I come here because I want to, Jane. I come here because I love you and I love Izzy—"

"We love you too, Loki."

Loki shook his head and raked a hand through his hair. He looked at Jane, tears in her eyes – and fear. He saw fear there, too. But he had to tell her. He had to or he never would. "I'm in love with you, Jane. I have been for a long time."

"Loki—"

"I don't care that you might not be ready for anything more. I'll wait. I don't _care_ about dating. I don't _want_ to date. I want _you_."

"I don't want you to wait. I don't want you to waste your life—"

"I'm not—"

"Yes, you are." Jane reached up and framed his face with her hands. "You're a wonderful man, Loki, and you deserve to have someone that sees how amazing you truly are. You deserve to be loved the way you want to be loved."

Loki leaned forward, intent on kissing her, but Jane moved her head away. "I don't want anyone else," he said in frustration. "Goddammit, Jane, I don't want to find someone else. I just want you."

"I'm sorry, Loki, but no," she said sadly and looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

She may as well have reached into his chest, pulled his heart out, and tossed it in the blender. He actually stumbled back as though she'd dug her hand in his chest and was attempting to do just that.

So of course he slid into anger.

"So what are you going to do then? Sit in this big house and wallow about what you lost? We all lost him, Jane, not just you. You going to pine away for someone that's dead? That will never come back? You going to store up all that love you have and smother Izzy with it? You're a coward, Jane Foster. News flash: Life goes on. Even yours. You can't crawl into his grave and die with him, but it appears that's exactly what you've done."

He wasn't even surprised when she slapped him across the face. He glared at her and stormed out. It wasn't until he was halfway home that he regretted every word he said and felt the tears of rejection stinging his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welll...it was going to be a two shot. Now it's a three shot lol.**

**Part II**

Loki's words had changed Jane. Not at first, not when she was still reeling from how cruel they were and how they had struck something inside her that made her feel utterly terrible about herself and her life. She had cried all night after he'd left. And then she'd gotten angry for about a week.

And then she started to really think about what he'd said and realized that he was right and that's why she was so hurt and so angry. Thor had died and she had given up. She had crawled into the grave with him and died.

She had devoted herself to her daughter and had forgotten that she could in fact have a life, too. So, she let Frigga and Odin take Izzy more and Jane went out. She went out with friends. She had friends over. She took Izzy out with her friends even.

She even allowed Darcy to set her up on a date. Her first one since Thor had passed on.

It was a disaster.

Not because she didn't think the guy was nice enough, Richard had been very nice and very funny, but all she'd done the whole night was compare him to Loki. Not Thor as she would have thought, but Loki.

She missed him terribly, and she knew Izzy did too for her daughter asked about him frequently. So, one afternoon, about a week before Christmas, Jane sucked it up and called Loki. She got his voice mail, which didn't surprise her too much, and left a short message: "Hey, it's Jane. I was just calling to see how you're doing. Also, Izzy really misses her Uncle Loki so if you get a chance to stop by and see her that'd be great."

What she wanted to add was that even though he was mad at her he shouldn't take it out on Izzy because Izzy was four and didn't understand why she'd gone from seeing her uncle almost every day to not at all. She had also wanted to tell him that she missed him and thought about him all the time and she was so very sorry for how things had been left.

She figured if he came over or called she would tell him all of that. But he didn't call, and he didn't come over.

She found out from Frigga that he was seeing someone.

And it was about then that she realized she was in love with Loki.

Jane took full responsibility. She'd fucked up. She had been too blind and stupid and scared and she'd lost him. She hadn't even given him a chance. She had just locked up her heart and that was that. God, she'd even tried to set him up. She had no right to be devastated by this. He had gone and done exactly as she had thought she'd wanted him to.

On Christmas Eve, Jane and Izzy packed up their presents and headed over to Frigga and Odin's. It was an annual affair that Frigga and Odin would have a big Christmas Eve party complete with dinner and drinks and all their friends would stop by to say hello. It was a big night in the Odinson family and Izzy looked forward to being able to spend some time with her cousins and friends.

Jane braced herself for Loki probably bringing his girlfriend. She would be happy for him because he deserved to be happy, and that was that.

The pain and the jealousy that seared through her upon seeing some blond on his arm just about tore her in two though. She hadn't been prepared for it and she had to take a deep, steadying breath before making her way over and boldly asking Loki to introduce her.

Loki had looked down at her, appearing for a minute like a deer caught in the headlights. "Jane," he breathed. "How – how are you?"

She smiled. "I'm well, thank you. I'd like to meet your date – girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend works," the woman on his arm said.

Jane held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Jane. Nice to meet you…?"

"Sigyn," Sigyn said and took Jane's hand limply.

Jane kept her smile in place though. "Nice to meet you, Sigyn."

"Uncle Looookiiiii!"

Izzy came flying down the hall, her blond hair sailing behind her. She lunged at Loki and Loki caught her with a laugh in his arms and picked her up. "How's my best girl?" he asked her.

"I missed you, Uncle Loki! Where you been?" Izzy asked. She began to play with the longer strands of his hair. "Are you mad at me?"

Loki shook his head. "No, of course not, Iz. I could never be mad at you."

"Are you mad at Momma?" Iz asked. She then spotted Sigyn. "Who that?"

"That's Uncle Loki's girlfriend. Her name is Sigyn," Jane said. "Sigyn, this is my daughter Izzy. Well, it's Isabelle, but we call her Izzy for short."

"Yeah, I figured that out," Sigyn said and looked up at Iz with a slight wrinkle to her nose. A wrinkle that Jane did not appreciate.

Izzy, as she had been taught, held out her hand to Sigyn. Sigyn took it and then made a face and looked at Jane. "Her hands are sticky. Excuse me." Sigyn marched off, clearly annoyed, and Jane wanted to say something to Loki about it, but was afraid if she did she would just be seen as bitter.

"Iz, let's go wash our hands before you get Uncle Loki dirty," Jane said.

"I want Uncle Loki to take me to wash my hands," Iz pouted.

"Iz—"

"It's okay, Jane. I'll take her," Loki said.

Jane, unsure of what to do, followed them to the bathroom down the hall. While Iz washed her hands from God only knew how many sweets left on her fingers, Jane clasped her hands together behind her back and looked up at Loki. "Sigyn seems nice."

He grunted and didn't move his gaze away from Izzy.

"How'd you meet her?" Jane asked.

"Sif set me up," Loki muttered.

"How nice," Jane said.

"Is it?" Loki asked and faced her.

Jane was taken aback by the anger in his tone and she wracked her brain for something to say.

"I heard you went on a date," Loki said. He looked furious. "Dick or something?"

"Richard."

"Close enough. Why isn't he here?"

"It didn't work out. I only went out with him once."

Loki cocked his head to the side and his eyes narrowed. "That so? Who are you seeing now?"

"No one. Maybe I'll ask Sif if she knows anyone. She seems to be a really great matchmaker. Iz, you done?"

"Yep!" Izzy said and hastily wiped her hands on the towel on the nearby rack. She tore out of the bathroom and Jane started to go after her.

Loki grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. He looked angry, but there was something else there and Jane couldn't suss it out. "Yes?"

He growled, let her go, and stormed out of the bathroom.

With a sigh, Jane went back to the party. It was probably best to stick to separate corners.

xxxxxxxx

"Momma, can Uncle Loki open my gift to him now?" Izzy asked when the gift exchange portion of the evening had commenced.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow, Iz?" Jane asked her daughter.

"No, I don't."

Jane smiled. "Okay." It was pointless to argue with her daughter on Christmas Eve. Not when she was hopped up on candy, fun, presents, and the inevitability of Santa Claus. It was a heady mix for any child.

"Remember where we put it under the tree?"

Izzy nodded and bounded off with a big smile. She grabbed the correct wrapped box and went over to Loki. Sigyn made a face at Izzy and Jane clenched her jaw. What the hell was Loki doing with a woman that didn't like kids? He loved kids!

Loki got down on his knees while he opened the gift in front of Izzy, who looked as though she was the one getting the gift. When Loki opened the tin of cookies and saw that they were his favorite (peanut butter with a Hershey Kiss in the middle), he laughed and gave Izzy a big hug.

"They're your favorite!" Izzy said happily. "I helped Momma make them!"

Loki looked over at Jane and nodded at her. Jane nodded back. "They are my favorite," she heard Loki say. "Have one with me?"

Izzy nodded eagerly and Loki handed her a cookie. When Loki excused himself to see what his father needed after Odin called out to him for some help with his camera, Jane watched Izzy attempt to hand Sigyn a cookie. She watched Sigyn make a face at her daughter and shoo her away. Izzy looked hurt and frowned as she walked away.

That did it.

Jane got up and marched across the room to Sigyn. "What the hell is the matter with you?" she hissed.

Sigyn's eyes went wide. "Excuse me?"

"My little girl offered you a cookie and you shooed her away. Who does that to a child?"

"Her hands are gross and I don't eat sweets," Sigyn said distastefully. "Geez, what's gotten into you? Just because I don't fawn all over you daughter? She's not _that_ cute, lady."

"Jane? What's—" But Loki, who had returned from helping Odin didn't get a chance to finish his sentence for Jane slapped Sigyn across the face.

"Bitch," Jane hissed.

Silence fell over the room and Jane, realizing what she'd done, froze.

"Jane, what the devil—"

"I'm sorry," Jane whispered to Loki. "Izzy, we're leaving."

Except in big families, one didn't get to "just leave". Frigga, Odin, and Sif descended upon her before she could even get her and Izzy's coat.

Jane didn't know how many times she apologized and was apologized to by Odin and Frigga, but all Jane wanted to do at that point was go home and forget she had just caused a scene. Finally, they let her go. Sif stayed back though and watched her get Izzy ready to go.

Jane sent Izzy outside and told her to find Harold, the Odinson butler (yes, they had a butler), and have him help her get in the car. Jane looked at Sif pointedly. "You have something to say, Sif. I can see it all over your face."

Sif arched a brow. "You love him, don't you?"

"Who?" Jane asked, figuring perhaps it was best to play dumb.

"You know who."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Sif. Does it really matter what I say? You've already got me all figured out." And then she left before Sif could say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

It was late. Izzy was in bed, and Jane was sipping a glass of wine while curled up in her favorite chair in the corner of her living room. The TV was off so Jane could get the full effect of her tree. Last year, she and Loki and Izzy had decorated it together. This year it had just been her and Iz. She bit her lip as tears stung her eyes.

"I really did it this time, Thor," she said. "I pushed him away and hurt him and now he hates me."

In the beginning, after Thor had first died, Jane had talked to him all the time. Then, time went on and she talked to him less and less. That had at first scared her because she was afraid to forget, but how could she forget the man that had given her Izzy and had brought Loki into her life?

When Jane had realized she was in love with Loki she had gone to Thor's grave to tell him. She'd cried, but had left feeling much better. At least as far as Thor was concerned.

"You do understand why I had to hit her, right?" Jane said aloud. "She was being rude to our daughter, Thor. Not that cute? Is she blind?"

A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts and Jane looked at the clock. It was nearly ten. Who the hell was at her door at ten? She went to the window and peered out.

Loki.

Somehow, she wasn't all that surprised.

She went to the door and braced herself. "Loki," she began as soon as she opened the door. "I know you're probably upset with me for slapping her—"

"Upset with you?" Loki asked, looking bewildered. "Why would I be upset with you? She was the one that was out of line and fucking rude to my niece." He made a face. "Izzy in bed?"

"Of course. She crashed as soon as we got home. I could practically see the sugar plums dancing above her head."

He pushed past her and Jane closed the door. She waited for him to take the lead because quite honestly, she wasn't sure where she stood with him and didn't want to make any more giant mistakes.

"Is she okay?" he asked, turning to face her.

Jane nodded. "I don't think she even really registered what happened or what was said. The Mama Bear in me kicked in. I couldn't let how she treated Iz go. Or what she said. Not cute? Is she blind?!"

"Iz is the most adorable little girl in the world," Loki said solemnly. "I'm sorry, I really am. What Sigyn said was rude and horrible and suffice to say I am no longer with her."

Jane nodded. "I figured as much. I know how you feel about kids."

"Especially Iz," Loki murmured. "She's special to me. Not just because she's Thor's, but because she…I don't know, she accepts me as I am as only a child can. I've always felt I wasn't enough in the family, but with Iz I am."

"She loves her Uncle Loki very much," Jane said.

"Someone has to," he joked, and she saw the flash of pain pass across his face.

"I love you, Loki," she said.

"I know you do, Jane. Just not _that_ way."

"You're wrong. I do love you _that_ way."

He looked at her, eyes going wide. "What?"

In for a pinch in for a pound, right? Jane took a deep breath in for courage. "I love you, Loki – I mean to say I am in love with you. It took me a long time to figure it out because I'm bloody stupid and blind. You were right when you said I lay down and died with Thor. I did. I gave up. Except I didn't even realize that you'd managed to get in there, in my heart, until I'd lost you because I was so scared. I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I made you feel like you weren't enough for me when you are. You're everything to me, Loki, and I – I just needed you to know that." He started coming toward her as she spoke. "I want you to be happy, I really do, and if I'm too late and you've realized that I'm too much work then—"

He kissed her, cutting off her speech. Good Lord, he could kiss. After having been deprived of kisses for so long, after not being held for so long, Jane threw her arms around Loki's neck and kissed him deeply, wanting to savor it.

Loki was the one to break the kiss, but he didn't let her go. Instead, he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed deep. "You're not too late. And you're not stupid. Just stubborn like a goddamned mule."

Her heart leapt. "I'm not too late?"

"Did you really think I would move on that quickly?" he asked with a sardonic quirk to his lips. "Jane, I've been in love with you for two years. The only reason I went out with Sigyn was because she was the complete antitheses of you. I wanted to get over you, especially after I heard you were dating. I was hurt and angry and I didn't know how to let you go. I tried to feel something for her I just didn't feel at all – and now I know why. For one, I was meant for you, and two, she's a raving bitch."

Jane laughed and kissed him again. "I'm sorry."

"No more apologies," Loki said and smiled reverently at her. "I just want to move forward now. I want us to be together. Does that sound like something you might like to do?"

Jane nodded. "Yes."

"And why is that?" he asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Because I love you, Loki."

He grinned. "It's a Christmas miracle," he murmured and then kissed her again. And again.

"Loki," Jane whispered when she broke the kiss and looked up at his dazed expression.

"Yes?"

"I want – do you want to take this to my bedroom…? Can you stay the night?"

"Jane Foster, are you asking me to make love to you?"

"Maybe," she said coyly.

He laughed and then lifted her up into his arms, causing her to laugh. "With pleasure," he said and started for the stairs. Jane busied herself with nuzzling his neck and biting on his earlobe as he carried her up to the bedroom. He shut the door with his foot and then turned her so she could lock the door. The last thing they needed was Izzy getting up and running in.

He carried her over to the bed and set her down on it. He gazed at her with such love that Jane had to look away. He knelt down before her and put his finger under her chin, making her look at him. "I love you, Jane."

She smiled. "I know."

"Say it."

"I love you, Loki."

He smiled and pulled off her socks, pulled down her pants, then panties, and Jane discarded her tank top. He looked at her as though he was gazing upon a Goddess and Jane shifted to cover herself, but Loki stopped her. "No," he said softly. "Let me look at you. Jane, you are – you're so beautiful."

"Thank you," she murmured.

"And I get to touch you."

"Yes," she said with a smile. "You do."

He started by spreading her legs. Jane held her breath. Loki licked her, and Jane's breath rushed out in a gasp.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's been a while…"

He smiled. "Don't worry, my love, I will make it good for you."

"I've no doubt – holy fuck…"

He chuckled from between her thighs as he made love to her with his mouth. She was a bit embarrassed when she came rather quickly. Loki moaned and licked at her gently until it was too much for her. He stood and practically ripped off his clothes. He was about to descend upon her when Jane stopped him with one hand. "My turn to look," she told him.

He was beautiful. All sinewy muscle, long and lean, and glorious. And his cock was huge. Jane bit her lip. Loki, who was watching her, groaned. She grinned and then bent over and took him in her mouth.

"Jesus, fuck," Loki hissed, and she felt his hands in her hair. "Jane, my God…"

"Goddess," she said quickly, and then swirled her tongue around the tip of him.

"Goddess…my Goddess…oh my Goddess…"

Jane was having a grand ol' time reducing Loki to a babbling mess. Women were mistaken in thinking men were in control when it came to blow jobs. Right now, she had all the power in the world over Loki, and she loved it.

"Inside you," he said quickly, and pushed her gently away. "Do I need a condom?"

"No," she said. "I went on the pill to regulate my periods."

"Thank God," he groaned and pushed her back onto the bed. Jane scooted back to the center of it and Loki climbed atop her. He kissed her as he settled himself between her thighs. Reaching between them, he lined up his cock with her center and made sure to look her in the eye as he thrust slowly inside her.

Jane moaned and cradled his face in her hands. "Loki…"

He nodded, his eyes falling shut when he was seated deep within her. "You feel like heaven."

"So do you," she said and kissed him softly.

He began to move, lifting himself on his elbows as he thrust inside her and kissed her. "It's been a while for me, too," he told her with a grunt.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at him in question. He shrugged. "I couldn't with her. I wanted _you_, Jane."

She smiled, tears of joy wetting her eyes, and she kissed him.

She jerked when she felt his finger on her clit and she knew then she wasn't going to last very long either. Loki's strokes grew faster and faster until he was pounding inside her and Jane arched her back and cried out softly, not quite the shout she felt she wanted to let go with.

Loki followed, crying out her name as he spilled inside her.

Their bodies slick with sweat, they rolled to their sides, Loki still inside her. He kissed her sweetly, drawing her close into his arms. "Mine," he murmured, running a hand down her back. "Mine at last, Jane."

She smiled, sated and yet still wanting more and cuddled into him. "Yes, Loki, I am yours."

"We'll need to put some clothes on for when Izzy wakes up for Santa," he said.

"Hmmm…we have some time…" Jane said and draped herself over him, hoping to get him ready for her again quickly…

Thor, who had stopped watching Jane and Loki after Loki had carried her up the stairs to her bedroom, smiled to himself from somewhere up on a cloud. Jane and Loki were happy, and Izzy would have a family again. He raised a champagne glass to the sky and toasted himself on a job well done.


End file.
